


Yule Ball

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball in the way that I thought I might have happened :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball

Hermione POV:  
Ginny, Parvati and I were all getting ready or the Yule Ball and Lavender came storming into the room, walking over to Parvati I saw them starting to hold hands, but I just ignored it and Ginny and I carried on getting ready. When we were all ready we started walking down the staircase to the common room, we all walked past the other couples who were going together and we started walking to the staircase to go to the Great Hall. Ginny, Parvati and Lavender all walked into the Great Hall leaving me waiting for Viktor, when I saw him I walked down to him, receiving a shocked face and a thumbs up from Harry, I started walking into the Great Hall with Viktor. When all the champions and their partners got into formation we began dancing, I saw Harry and Luna dancing quite well and then I looked up Viktor and his face was so serious so I started giggling. When the dance was over one of my favourite wizard bands started playing a new song so I stayed dancing with Viktor. After a while I felt a bit hot and thirsty so Viktor and I went to get some drinks, I looked over at Ron and Harry, I told Viktor I would be one minute and I walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hot isn't it?" I said sitting down, "Viktor's gone to get drinks, would like to join us?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron interrupted him, "no we wouldn't like to join you and Viktor." I looked up at him, "what's gotten your wand in a knot?" Ron looked at the floor, "he is using you." I looked shocked, "what?" "you're fraternizing with the enemy." I couldn't believe it, "the enemy? who was it wanting his autograph?" Ron looked up at me, "you know this tournament is about magical cooperation and to make friends." Ron snorted, "I think he's got more than friendship on his mind." I looked at Ron in disgust, Ron looked back at the floor, "he is using you." "So? I can take care of myself." Ron looked up at me, "I doubt it." I stood up feeling really angry, "I don't like it." Ron said making me look at him confused, "well if you don't like it, then you know the solution then don't you." Ron looked at me confused, "pluck up the courage and ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort." I was still standing up so I started walking away, tears forming in my eyes, "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT." I heard Ron shouting as I walked out of the doors of the Great Hall, and I walked outside and I sat on a stone bench that was by a large rose bush.

Ron POV:  
"You know you shouldn't have done that Ron." Harry looked at me, "why not? it is the truth." Harry snorted, "well you have probably just ruined Hermione's night." I looked at Harry, "but he might have been ruined because of Viktor only using her." Harry slapped my arm, "OW! what was that for." "That was because you know that isn't true because you are just jealous." I shook my head, I knew that was the truth but Harry didn't need to know, "um...well...no I'm not." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Luna sat next to him, "hello." She said in her usual dreamy voice, "hello Luna, where were you?" She looked at Harry, "I was talking and dancing with Ginny, but then Michael Corner came and they started dancing together, so I came over here to you two." I looked at Luna, "Michael Corner? Ginny is dancing with that git?" Luna ignored me and turned back to Harry, "also, Harry do you want to dance with me." Harry nodded, "okay, see you in a bit Ron." They both walked off leaving me to sit alone, I started looking at all the other couples dancing, I saw Michael dancing with Ginny, I saw Harry dancing with Luna and then I saw something that I thought I would never see, first of all Parvati and Lavender were dancing a slow dance together but then I saw Seamus and Dean dancing a slow dance as well, they were holding hands as well when they went to get drinks. I started staring at more of the other couples until I saw Viktor dancing with not Hermione but one of the girls that always follow him, "ruddy pumpkin head, I cant believe he isn't even bothered about Hermione." I thought for a minute, "Hermione." I forgot, so I started sprinting out of the Hall and I started looking for Hermione. After a while I heard crying from outside so I ran to where the crying came from. I sat next to Hermione, "Hermione I-" Hermione held up her hand, "no Ron, I get it you think that Viktor is using me so you shouted and now Harry has made you come and apologise." I shook my head, "no Hermione Harry never told me to apologise, he is dancing with Luna, also I am sorry about what just happened I was um...well...jealous." Hermione stared at me mouth open, "really?" I nodded, "also I hate to break it to you but Viktor is inside the Great Hall dancing with one of the girls from the group that follows him around all the time." Hermione looked up at me, "I don't care about that, I would rather be here with you." She leaning her head on my shoulder, "well isn't this cute?" I heard someone behind us say, "Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione glared at him, "oh nothing I was just coming here to get away from Pansy and then I see you two both being all weird, I mean really what the hell was that?" I glared at him, "bloody hell Malfoy cant you just go away?" He looked at Hermione and I, "alright then I will just have to a new hiding place, especially one that doesn't have couples being all weird and stuff." I looked at him confused, "what?" Malfoy sighed, "Mudblood, Blood Traitor." He said nodding and walked off, "what the bloody hell was that?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I um...I-" I stopped talking because I had just pressed my lips against Hermione's, she responded but not in the way I thought she would, she didn't slap me or anything like that, she kissed me back. After that was over we just sat there laughing, I turned to Hermione, "hey Hermione, your a girl right?" She giggled then stood up straight, "Oh well spotted." "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and we went hand in hand laughing into the Great Hall. When we got there Harry and Luna were still dancing, so Hermione and I walked to the dance floor and we started dancing (we danced a sort of waltz). A few minutes later Harry, Luna, Hermione, Me and the rest of our friends were the only ones left so we just stayed on the dance floor all of us just dancing and also we did play a few games like never have I ever, truth or dare and a few drinking games. It became the end of the night so we all headed back to our dorms. When everybody went to their dorms Hermione, Harry and I stayed in the common room talking about that night's events and Hermione and I stayed on the sofa in that hugging position that couples do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading, there will be another story that is like a part of this but in more detail (sorry if you don't understand), so yeah that was my first story on this website. also if you liked it you can also check out my wattpad stories if you want, my name is CezzaMadMae on wattpad.
> 
> I hoped you like it  
> BYE :)


End file.
